


give it up for my body

by m0nade



Category: NRG (Band), SECHSKIES (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 22:51:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13374741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m0nade/pseuds/m0nade
Summary: He grabs your face and puts his lips against yours. He tastes like you used to after you had a smoke but you figure it’s nice. You haven't had someone this close to you in a long time.





	give it up for my body

How much he wants to spend time with you is odd. You're straight up an asshole sometimes (all of the time) but he's always there. When you call, he comes. When you want to go out, he goes out with you. You don't understand. It doesn't make sense.

And it doesn't make sense until it does. 

You call Myunghoon to come over because you want to drink. He laughs, “Okay. I’ll be there soon.”

You put all of the beer cans and soju bottles you have on the table and wait. Not even ten minutes pass and Myunghoon is already at the front door. You think it's funny how fast he turned up. 

You let him in and you see his face is still covered in thick layer of make-up. You can't believe he came to see you right after a schedule. 

He sits down with you. "You already drank?" he asks and you look at two empty bottles in front of you. If you drink a little bit more you'll end up wasted. "Yeah. A bit." you smile and hand him beer.

It’s quiet as you two get drunker and drunker. It’s not usually like this -- you guess that Myunghoon just ran out of words to say.

“How is it going?” you ask.

“What?”

“Your comeback.”

“Oh. It’s nice. I like performing again.” Myunghoon pours you and himself another glass of soju. “I missed it.”

“It’s been a while,” you add and he nods. “What about you though? Did you get a girlfriend?”

You can't help but snort. “Right.”

“A boyfriend, then, maybe?”

“Isn’t that more up your lane?” 

Myunghoon shrugs. He pulls out a pack of cigarettes, offering you one. “I quit,” you say. 

“I thought you were joking about that.”

You watch him smoke a couple of cigs and then you two have a couple of more glasses of soju until you’re both so wasted you couldn't walk straight even if you wanted to. At some point you end up laying on the floor with him -- it is already four in the morning by then. You feel like laughing, you can't believe you're still awake. 

Myunghoon is laying awfully close to you. “Hey,” he suddenly says. 

Seconds pass unbearably slow. He sits up and you do too. Then, he kisses you. 

He grabs your face and puts his lips against yours. He tastes like you used to after you had a smoke but you figure it’s nice. You haven't had someone this close to you in a long time. 

You don't know what to do. you've only ever done this with Sunghoon and that was almost twenty years ago. Therefore, this, whatever Myunghoon wants to do, is new to you. Back then, with Sunghoon, he was the one who did everything but Myunghoon wants you to do something too -- his hands are moving up and down your body but yours are tightly against your torso. 

He moves away a bit and smiles bitterly. “Sorry.”

If you haven't done anything then you two could've just pretended it never happened. But you are intoxicated and you've been alone for so fucking long and--

“No, Myunghoon, wait,” you manage to let out. It’s funny when you try pretending you know what you want and give him small pecks on the lips, on his cheek, on his neck. You never thought of Myunghoon like that. You never thought about kissing him before but now that it's happening it feels like you've waited for this your whole life.

You like pretending you have control. However, reality is you have no idea what's going on. Maybe it's the alcohol's fault, but soon you're sloppily making out with Myunghoon on the floor of your kitchen and you realize you want to do this again one day.

You’re able to make excuses, in the state that you are. A single thought passes your mind, _what if this isn’t what he wants._ You figure you can just lie in the morning if this turns up bad. You can just say you’re lonely. It’s not like you’d be lying anyways.

“Jiwon," he lets out, "can I?”

The air is getting stuffy and it's hard to breath. Your head spins before you get what he means. His hand is already on your crotch by them.

You don't mind. You don't mind anything because it feels good.

You just let Myunghoon touch you. You want to do the same for him but -- he knows what he’s doing and you don’t.

He starts pulling off your washed out jeans and you see him snort when he notices you aren’t wearing underwear. He puts his hand on you.

You watch him as he starts to move his hand up and down. You throw your head back but you know he’s still looking directly at you. It’s only a second when he moves his hand away and you finally look at him. He’s going down, he’s about to suck you off and for a moment, you think of stopping him, just to get to kiss him again.

Again, nothing makes sense. You don’t understand why you two are doing this. For how long has Myunghoon wanted this?

You thrust your hips at him. He has you at the back of his throat, over and over again. You put your hand in his hair and he smiles. The situation itself is laughable – you are laughable with your pathetic whines and with explanation and excuses already forming in your head. You’ll offer them all to Myunghoon once you’re sober.

He looks pretty like that, with your dick in his mouth and a smile forming on his lips. It gets you off and each passing seconds means you’re closer to the edge.

“Myung... Myunghoon, stop,” you manage to get out, your voice cracking at the end. You move your hips again, pushing yourself further down Myunghoon’s throat. You don’t get what he’s thinking but you know he’s not stopping.

He holds your waist, you move a bit, and then you’re gone. You come in his mouth and you can see your come and his spit dripping down his jaw. He wipes it off before you get to take it all in.

You watch him, breathless and trying to not laugh. It’s not funny. It’s more… ridiculous than anything.

“Kiss me again,” you say. Yeah, ridiculous.


End file.
